Adieu
by djino04
Summary: Quelque chose meurt dans l'âme quand un ami s'en va. Proverbe espagnol


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

* * *

Je suis assis devant ta tombe, depuis hier tu reposes enfin en paix ici. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu ramener ton corps dans ce pays que tu as tant aimé, et qu'enfin ta famille puisse faire ton deuil. Je suis revenu aujourd'hui car j'ai tant de chose à te dire mon ami, tant de chose que j'ai sur le cœur depuis trois ans.

Danny, Chin, et Kono n'ont jamais entendu parler de toi Freddie, avant cette semaine. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de notre amitié, ce n'est pas que j'essaye de t'oublier, mais cela fait tellement mal de penser à toi, de parler de toi. Je me sens tellement coupable de ce qui est arrivé, j'essaye simplement d'éviter cette douleur qui me poignarde à chaque fois que je repense à cette mission. Cela fait 3 ans que tu es mort, 3 ans que je t'ai abandonné et pourtant je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à toi. Et puis ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, car ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe durant les missions et c'est mieux ainsi. Nous sommes obligés de faire tellement de choses, certaines sont impardonnables et on nous demande de simplement oublier. Je n'ai pas pu oublier cette fois ci, je n'ai pas voulu oublier cette mission, car si je le fais, c'est comme si je te trahissais.

Je regarde très souvent les photos que nous avons pris à Annapolis, nous étions encore tellement innocents malgré tous les évènements que nous avions déjà vécus. Mais en sortant de cette endroit, nous nous sommes rendu compte, que finalement même la meilleure des préparations n'aurait jamais pu nous faire anticiper ce que nous allions vivre : la guerre, le sang, les morts. Nous avons appris à tirer, à viser, mais sans jamais réellement réfléchir qu'un jour devant nous il n'y aurait plus une cible, mais un être humain comme nous, et que cette balle qui sort du pistolet, n'allait pas faire un trou dans un morceau de carton, mais un trou dans un corps et oter la vie. Mais ce jour-là, le fusil était braqué sur toi, la balle a traversé ton corps, et c'est toi mon ami qui est mort. Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai cherché tellement de fois l'erreur que l'on a pu commettre, mais finalement je n'en ai trouvé qu'une : je n'aurai simplement jamais dû te demander de m'accompagner, tu serais surement encore en vie aujourd'hui. Cath sait ce qui se passe dans ma tête, elle n'a cessé de me dire que rien n'était de ma faute, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de penser à cette mission et que simplement je me souvienne d'Annapolis, de Coronado, des moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Elle me dit que je réfléchis trop, mais c'est comme ça, je suis comme ça.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse être pour toi, c'est Joe White qui m'a le mieux aidé à traverser cette épreuve. Je sais à quel point tu le détestais surtout au début ; mais je peux t'affirmer que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je ne comprenais pas à quel jeu il jouait avec toi, il faisait tout pour te pousser à bout, pour que tu partes. Et puis finalement j'ai compris, il savait ce que tu cachais au fond de toi, et il voulait que tu lui montres ce que tu étais capable de faire. Ca a marché, bon je l'ai un petit peu aidé mais finalement tu as tout donné, et tu es devenu un des meilleurs. Je me suis demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qui se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas empêché de sonner cette cloche, tu ne serais jamais devenu un Seal, tu n'aurais jamais fait cette mission. Mais tout aurait été différent, notre amitié aurait été différente. C'est dans les moments les plus durs, que les liens les plus forts se construisent, et sans Coronado, sans la semaine de l'enfer, sans nos missions côte à côte, je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais considéré comme un frère. C'est pour cela que je ne regrette pas mon geste, ce geste qui t'a empêché de tout laisser tomber et qui a permis à ton père d'être si fier de toi.

Il m'arrive de voir Kelly et ta fille, chaque année je vais chez elles pour son anniversaire. Ta fille doit me trouver très triste car à chaque fois que je la vois, je repense à toi, je repense à tout ce qu'elle loupe en ne connaissant pas son père. Je sais ce que c'est que de grandir alors qu'il manque un être cher. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter, j'espère que ta fille pourra, elle aussi trouver un homme, qui ne remplacera certes pas son père, mais qui sera là pour la guider quand elle en a besoin. J'aimerai s devenir cette personne car je te le dois bien, mais pour le moment je n'en suis pas capable. Ta fille souffre de ton absence mais tu manques aussi beaucoup à Kelly, je peux très bien le voir, et ma présence l'a fait tellement souffrir car elle lui rappelle ton absence. Elle s'est battue pour sa fille, et je l'admire pour ça. Tout le monde glorifie les hommes tombés aux combats, mais en fait les plus fortes sont les veuves qui doivent se reconstruire après cela, les mères qui sont obligées d'élever seules leurs enfants. Tu lui manques et tu me manques mon frère.

J'aurais aimé que tu restes à mes côtés encore, que l'on continue à se chamailler avant les missions, que l'on partage des moments d'amitié. Quand je ferme les yeux, je nous revois assis sur la plage avec Kelly et Cath, ou alors faisant du surf. Ces souvenirs m'apportent tellement de joie mais aussi tellement de chagrin en sachant que cela n'arrivera plus jamais, que plus jamais nous pourrons faire des compétitions ensemble, que plus jamais je ne pourrai te confier mes secrets. Je suis sûr que si tu avais été là, tu m'aurais aidé avec tout ce qui me hante en ce moment, le retour de ma mère, la torture de Wo Fat. Mon équipe ne peut pas comprendre ce que j'endure, malgré notre amitié elle ne peut pas me comprendre car aucun d'eux ne fait partie des Seals, aucun d'eux n'a fait ce que nous avons fait, aucun d'eux n'a notre passé. J'ai tellement besoin de toi à mes côtés, nous nous connaissions par cœur, nous nous comprenions sans dire un mot car nous nous ressemblions tellement, nous étions comme des frères. Malgré les trois ans qui ont passé, mon chagrin n'a pas diminué, je n'arrive toujours pas à me remettre de ta mort. Le poids de la culpabilité m'écrase, la culpabilité de t'avoir entrainé dans cette mission, la culpabilité d'avoir laissé ton corps en Corée, la culpabilité d'avoir rendu une femme veuve, la culpabilité de pouvoir voir ta fille grandir, alors que toi tu ne le peux pas.

J'ai enfin pu te venger, celui qui t'a tué est mort. Mais cela ne m'a pas permis de calmer la douleur. Je comprends enfin les paroles de Abraham Lincoln _« La perte d'un ennemi ne compense pas celle d'un ami. »_. J'aurai beau tué toutes les personnes que je veux, tu ne reviendras jamais. Quelque chose en moi est mort le jour où tu as disparu. La douleur va continuer de s'atténuer, mais je sais qu'elle ne disparaitra jamais, comme ma culpabilité. Je t'aime mon frère et j'espère que tu me pardonnes.


End file.
